Never Let You Go
by EDQuipzifier
Summary: Its a slice of life story that alternates between the love lifes and daily life adventures of the South Park Teens as they meet for the first time. About The Genderbends Of South Park. Mainly surrounds Stacy Marsh "Fem Stan" & Wendell Testaburger "Male Wendy" Stendell. Inspired by Love Wendy By: LoveLaurel101 Created by Yukihiro Kei and Konohah dA - High Velocity Studios & Konohah
1. The New Arrival

-PRGU

Love.. How does Love Begin?

No one knows for sure.

But you experiences it when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.

Wendell Testaburger's POV

Stacy Marsh's POV

Italicized Statements are thoughts

-Chpt No. 1

Wendell started at her. Her beautiful porcelain complexion, Dark icy blue-ish grey eyes, slender but has an hour glass shape. You know the basics of the totally "hot and popular girl". Of course he only pictured this in his mind haha public is so cliché. Though Wendell's mom believes guys and girls shouldn't learn together, as it's a distraction. For both guys and girls mainly guys because of the hormones. He could hear his mother now giving him the lecture on why the 2 sexes shouldn't mix at his age. Soon Thinking to himself that he wished he could be distracted, so he made up this girl in his mind. Jotting down everything he sees and wanted in a girl. It was like his own little science project as if he was in Weird Science with Kelly LeBrock and he was Ilan Mitchell-Smith and CeCe would be Micheal Anthony Hall's Character obviously. It wasn't hard since we are next to all girls school, So he could get a few sneak peeks here and there. _Wasn't that fuckin retarded?_

Putting an all boy's school right next to an all girl's school. Well he was very thankful for those dumb asses out there. Maybe they knew he longed for a girlfriend, and this would make accessing one much more easier. But so far, all it has done is taunt him heavily. But of course he haven't lost hope. For the Star and Diamond Dance is coming up. The Star and Diamond Dance is where both schools agree to go to Gazers Peak, (A large building that looks like an observatory where the ceiling is one big widow, so you can see all the stars). They were trying to make it base of the song Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. But without the LSD usage.

Then the boys and girls could get together for one night and have their fun. But after that it is super strict rules again and back to a lonely life of a monk. While he was daydreaming about finding _"Miss Right" _everyone was finishing their tests. The bell suddenly rang. Wendell slowly got up and dragged his books and his person out of that classroom. Time for 9th period! Its was his extracurricular class. Never knowing what they would be doing in that class, for the subject changes from day-to-day. When the male walked in he was shocked. There was a female in the class. At first he thought it was a mix-up.

"Ughhhh, mom, I don't want to go there." The raven haired female protested. She was at a new school, seemingly all boys beside her. Her mother, Rylie(Fem!RandyxD), shook her head. "Hun, just go." She said. Stacy frowned, grabbing her bag. She adjusted her blue and red hat before exiting the car. She quickly scurried into the school, knowing she was late. The female pulled out her schedule, ignoring the glances of men. Her blue eyes scanned her schedule and then she looked at the clock. Stacy Marsh slowly made her way into the classroom. All eyes fell upon her. They looked like they had just witnessed the sighting of an unknown creäture. She gulped and walked to the teacher. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." The older male said. She faced the class. Stacy took a deep breath. "My name's Stacy Marsh...Yes, I am female. I would really hate it if you guys treated me differently. I don't take that shit." She spoke, seeing nothing wrong with her choice of words. The teacher stared and pointed to a seat next to a black-haired male who the teacher identified as Wendell Testaburger. She took her seat and smiled slightly. She felt like puking for some reason though. She swallowed it down. "Erm...Hey there." She whispered.

By the time the female introduce herself, Wendell was in his assigned seat in the class. Listening to her explaining herself with such words. He didn't mind it, he was use to it on the daily bases from everyone around here. His amethyst purple hues watches her walking over to the seat next to him. The male didn't hear the teacher telling her to sit near him, He only thought she was doing it by her own will. Quickly turning his view back to the front of the classroom before she could look at him completely. Feeling the rate of his heart speeding up. Not knowing what this quite was but he thought is was sign from those retards up there. Hearing a small whisper lingering from cross his way. Slightly turning his head, looking at her.

"H-Hello"

Letting himself be very quite as he greeted the new person in his classes. Wendell's expression was calm and collective but his mind was losing it. As if his wildest dreams are starting to come true. The teacher taps on the board to get everyone's attention as most of the guys in the class were talking about the female that was in our classes. As they asked many questions " Like is she going to be the only female here? Are the other females from the all girl school coming to this school now?" Other thoughts from the males in the class were on her looks as they could stop themselves from the suggestive compliments that were being said. The teacher taps the board louder as everyone jumps and faced the front. He announced that today's class was gonna be about music.

Stacy seemed to ignore the comments. It annoyed her though. She wanted to punch them. She missed her best friends Kylie and Kenna. She didn't miss Erica though. She didn't like Erica all too much. Her blue eyes stared at the male curiously. "So your name is Wendell?" She asked. The raven haired girl turned to the teacher as he tapped upon the board louder. Stacy wanted to curse out all of the guys who were trying to talk dirty to her.

The older male cleared his throat before talking once again. **"Alright Class, I know you're thinking I'll be a kill joy, but I think you'll like what we are doing today. Everyone is going to create a poem, and then we will turn it into a song." **Wendell thought to himself. _"This probably a seriously class about the teacher and his music."_As he knew that this teacher was a music major before hand, He expected this not to be fun what so ever. Looking at the female across from him. "Yes my name is Wendell. It's nice to meet you Stacy." His voice was at whisper tone so he doesn't cause any attention towards himself or them talking. As they slightly chatted he started to think of poems. _"Hmmm."_ He thought to himself as he jotted down some words that rhymed.

"Sounds like the goth kids back home.." She chuckled, speaking to herself. She then turned her attention back to Wendell. She smiled a little. The nauseous feeling was still there though. "Hey, what are you gonna write about for your poem?" She asked, tilting her head. She didn't seem to care about the attention she got.

"Ah, I don't yet... I just have few words or lines down. I yet haven't know what to make of this. What about you?" He paid attention to her as she was asking questions from him. Wendell noticed every detail about her from her raven dark hair to the curve in her lips as she smiled. Then he stated thinking again. _"Its she smiling at me? No, It's just a smile people smile when they first get to know people. Its to show interest in a person... what if she interested in me? No she can't be it only been 5mins tops. People can't do that instantly."_

Stacy nodded. "I see. I never really do this stuff so I'm not really sure." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head. The sick feeling was getting worse. She frowned and tried to push it down once again. The female moved some of her hair back. "Maybe I can do something about my best friends...No, that sounds weird...Ugh!" She groaned, leaning back in her chair. She removed her hat, muttering curses.

Tilt his head slightly as he noticed something is wrong with the female. "What wrong?" Wendell said softly. Hearing her groans and seeing her actions along with her movements. He wanted to pay attention back to his classwork but he was worried about the one that was near him.

Her face paled as she couldn't hold it back. She ran out and to the nearest bathroom. She didn't care if it was for males or females. She went to an empty stall and threw up. "What the fuck is my problem!?" She growled at herself, frowning. She slowly stood and went back toward the class. She was hesitant to go back in. How would they react to her just running out? Stacy took a deep breath and then walked in. She quickly took her seat next to Wendell. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled softly, hiding her face with her hat in embarrassment.

Seeing her run out of the class so frantically made him worried about her more. As her leaving the class made the class erupted back into talking about her and the vulgar things they would do with her and to her. Wendell places his head down on the desk. He didn't want to do it but felt it was necessary with his pen tapping along the edge of the desk after he gets finished writing down the silly poems that fitted his head at that moment. Hearing the brush of feet pass his desk once again. Looking up and over at her. The teacher noticed her present in the class again. **"Are you okay Stacy?"** The older male asked her before addressing the class again.


	2. The New Arrival Continued

Stacy took a deep breath. She gave a weak smile, a slight embarrassed blush upon her face. It wasn't as pale as it was before. "Fine, fine. Just...Nervous I guess." She grinned a little. That had to be it! Stacy looked over to Wendell. "You think I'm weird, huh...?" She mumbled. She was just writing little bits and pieces of things on her paper.

"No I don't think your weird. I was worried about you that's all. Your far from weird."

His tone was still a small whisper. The teacher goes back onto to teaching his lesson. A bit later. He made up read our poems out loud to the class, so he can turn him into a song. No ones hand was raised to volunteer. So he started drafting people up. First up was one of the males that he met at this school his name was Chris Anthemum. He was one of the popular males around this school campus. Just like your typical dumb muscle head jock. That all the females would swoon over even though we went to an all male school! All the females that he associated with wished that they were his girlfriend, and they were jealous of his current girlfriend. Wendell wasn't sure who she was but he heard rumors.

Stacy smiled a bit. "Thank you for caring, Wendell.." She said. The female internally groaned as the teacher began the call people up. She placed her head on her desk, muttering. She didn't seem love struck or anything over the Chris guy. Stacy just seemed not amused by him. She could already tell he was annoying and cocky. She looked over her poem. She didn't write much at all.

The slick tone of his voice traveled across the room. As it hushed just about everyone up. Near the end of his poem stated " Chaz or Chastity's wear a thong belt." The male placed a sexual pun on the male's name. Majority of the class dies in laughter. Chaz started getting red and build up with anger. The teacher didn't look too pleased. **"Now... Chris that was highly inappropriate. It would be nice and kind if you would apologize to Chaz." **Chris yelled out. **" Fine...sorry...even though I WAS telling the truth."**

He looked a little down as he was called out in front of everyone. Then he when up to the teacher and whispered something I rather not repeat since I'm the only one that could read lips in this class. The teacher scanned the room looking for one more poor, innocent victim. He looks at Wendell. ** "Mr. Jet black hair. Wendell. " **He asked. Wendell nods nervously. As his hands began to tremble. While walking to the front of the room. Thinking to himself . _What is he hates my poem? What if I urinate my pants? That wouldn't be a very good looks in front of everyone especially her._Clearing his throat and started to recite his sappy poem. After he finished the teacher looked at him and smiled, **"Well done Wendell! That was exceptional! If I may ask who was that about? "**Uhm, well it was about no one really," He replied. **"Uh-huh, that's what everyone says."** Right after that statement the bell ringed 4 times.

Stacy didn't laugh at the poem. She glared around and frowned. She felt relief wash over her when it was Wendell and not her to go up. She had a huge urge to listen to his. It honestly made her smile a little. It was sweet. /He probably has a girlfriend./ She thought. She signed happily as the bell rang. She gathered her stuff. 

After hearing the bell Wendell rushed back to his grab his belonging. He clutched his notebook that his poems and "Ideal Miss Right" was written within. He made sure he had everything before he booked it out the classroom. But before he could leave the teacher called him and Stacy to stay in for a min or 2. As he said Have a good weekend to all the other students as they left the room. **"Oh don't forget to check all your extracurricular grades online this weekend."**

Stacy frowned a little when the teacher told the two to stay. She groaned mentally again as she stood by Wendell's side. She put on her hat and adjusted her bag. "What is it, sir?" She asked in her most polite tone.

The teacher explain why he made them stay. As he wanted Wendell to show her around the school when they had time to do so. Wendell nods slightly as he mind raced. _Oh wow I'm her escort was pretty quick. Maybe that's the reason she was sitting next to me. _It finally clicked in his head. That she was told to sit near him.

Stacy nodded. She smiled a little. She couldn't help herself for some odd reason. She then remembered his poem and the thought of him possibly having a girlfriend. Wendell seemed like an okay dude, so it wouldn't surprise her if that was the truth. "Alright, that's cool." She said.

The pupils widen in happiness. "Okay sure." those were the only words that could come of his mouth. He wanted to say more. He guess his answer was more than enough. Then the teacher's face lit up as he remember the full lesson that was supposed to be teaching. **"Oh I was going to turn your poem into song, but we ran out of time. I'm wondering if you would let me use your poem in a song that I'm writing ?" **Wendell looks at him. "Sure, I'd be glad to, but it's not that good." The older male stared at** "That's ridiculous! Its amazing!" I still wonder who the poem is about if anyone?"** Wendell taps his fingers along book. " I just write about anything or anyone I see in the moment of time." That's all he revealed and the teacher quickly figured out who the poem was about.** "Ah I see now. Well have a nice weekend you two."**

Stacy had tucked her poem into her back pocket. She knew hers was a bit sappy and wasn't looking forward to reading it to anyone anytime soon. She smiled slightly at Wendell. "Could it be me...? Pfft, nah!" She thought when Wendell left a hint. She nodded. "Thank you, sir." She said. 

"Thanks Mr. Krackleberg." He started walking away from his desk and the classroom in general. Walking into the west wing corridor of the school. He noticed that the school was becoming a desert as more students disappears into the outside world. This was the most quiet he hear from this place in a while.

Stacy followed by his side. She pulled out her phone, wanting to text her best friend. It seemed that Kylie wanted to text to cause there was a message already there. "Hey Stac, how is the new school? Lame?" Stacy chuckled and smiled. She missed being at the same school as her friends. "It's...Okay, Ky. I met this dude named Wendell. Seems pretty nice. He's like the only one who hasn't made a perverted comments!"

The sound of their feet clashed against the smooth tilt floor. "Uhm...Do you know where you locker is?" He was curiously on where they placed hers within a sea of male lockers that flooded the halls. He looked at his phone paying attention to the time not the 15 text messages that was left on his phone by Cece, Redd, Hyde. ( Male ver Bebe, Red, Heidi Turner.) Wendell annoyed all the texts for now as he continued to walk the hallways.

Stacy put her phone away. She looked toward Wendell. She then pulled out her schedule, her poem falling out of her pocket. She held up her locker number to him. "This one, dunno where the hell it is though. Fuck, I was lucky enough to find my way to class." She laughed a little. Her phone was going off. Erica, Kylie, and Kenna must be texting her. She just wanted to check in on her best friend.

Noticing the wore out folded piece of paper that fell from her pocket as she got her schedule out. Reaches back a bit and picks it up of the floor. "Here is this yours?" Pretending that he didn't know it was hers. Soon looking at her schedule as she showed him the locker number. "Oh I know were that is." He half smiles. The happiness continued you from inside of him. As he was over joyed that her locker wasn't far from his only locker.

Stacy blushed slightly and took her poem. "Thank you.." She said. Relief flooded over her when he didn't read it. She moved some of her hair out of her face and grinned. "Sweet! Lead the way dude!" She exclaimed. Stacy could tell he was happy and honestly, so was she. 

"Welcome." Wendell bit his lower lip softly when he saw the red tint that rose upon her cheeks. "Hah, Okay then." Trying his best to contain his excitement. Walking down the hallway to the end of the west wing. Soon making a right towards the cafeteria. Stacy's locker was near one of the very few female teachers that taught in this school. "This is your locker. A very lucky spot to be placed at I would say."

Stacy hummed softly as she walked. She looked at her locker and saw the female teacher. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..But I know the perverted fuckers are gonna try to hit on me anyway." She groaned. She opened her locker.

Wendell walks over to his locker which was diagonally across from her. Both of them had the perfect view of one another even if the halls were crowded they could still see each in plain sight. Opens his locker as he spins the lock combination while the lock came a loose. Pulls open the locker, placing his books away from today's classes as he only remained with only 2 books in his procession.

Stacy put her stuff away. She slammed her locker closed. Some guys were already coming up to her. There was one that pissed her off to a breaking point though. He was so persistent on the two going out that Stacy punched him in the face and walked away as if nothing happened. His friends gathered around him, trying to see if he was okay. Stacy just went over to Wendell and smiled innocently.

He didn't pay much attention to the males around here. If it was any commotion happening they probably deserved it. That's what he automatically thought without anyone explaining the situation to him. Closing his locker and zipping up his book bag. Wendell's looks up and noticed that Stacy was done and at his locker already. Then he noticed a few males surrounding another male. "Ah, I wonder what happened?" He shrugs a bit.

Stacy looked at the scene out of the corner of her eyes. She smirked a little, proud of her doing. That would show them! She then turned her blue gaze upon the male beside her. "Oh, I just taught them a lesson." She said, as if it was no big deal. 

"Ah." He shrugs his shoulders not caring about the scene that was happening with the group of male. "He probably was asking for it like normally." Wendell looks into her blue gaze. Feeling his heart beating crazy. Like it was nearly gonna jump out of his chest. He was thinking of ways to calm himself down before he embarrassed himself. Then he starts walking out of the school exit with her.

Stacy chuckled. She had the nauseous feeling once again. What was with this? She grumbled at herself. She then nodded. "Yea, he wouldn't leave me the fuck alone." She said, following. When they were out, she hugged the black-haired male. She smiled at him. "Thank you for not being such a dick like every other dude it seemed." She said.

"Let me guess. He wants you and him to be some type of item?" Every male at this was looking for female to either date or have a fling with here and there. As soon as the outside air hit his face. His torso felt arms around him. Embraces her into his frame. " Your Welcome but It's no need to thank me. I was just being myself." Those were the last words that came from his mouth.

Stacy nodded slightly. "I'm not into dicks." She chuckled. She gave a slightly shy smile. She looked up at him. "Well I like you." She said simply. She blushed slightly and grinned. "U-um n-not like that t-though...Y-yeaaa..." She quickly said. /Oh yes you do./ Her self-conscious said.

A chuckle came from Wendell's mouth. "Actual dicks or guys who act like them? haha" He sneers at her while looking at her. Their eyes still connected as he stared into hers with his amethyst purple hues. "Oh okay... I like you as well. Your cool person in all." At first he thought she was admitting it to him but he soon found it silly and a bit sad heatedly after she rush to correct herself quickly. " We should be friend or whatever you want."

Stacy snickered at his comment. She liked the way he acted. "Dudes who act like fucking idiots." She said. She honestly felt her heart shatter a little because she was lying about how she felt. She gulped down a cry in frustration. "Yea...Friends..." She said softly. 

"Ah, I gotcha. Well majority of the male population at this school are idiots but at different levels. I thought they told you what you were getting into when you started here? " Looks at her "Yeah, Friends...unless your are implying more...?" He started to question her a bit to see how she would react to his inquisitive side.

Stacy shook her head. "Nah, no one warned me. Just said it was a good school. But I had a feeling." She said. She rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly. "U-umm.. what if I was...?" She asked shyly.

"Hah, Its a good school but welcome to Douchebag Hill. Where we have the douche-ish of the douchebags that are educated here. They all come in many different shapes and sizes. With their own clichés and hangout spots. I'll be glad to take you on a full tour when its opening hours. Mondays - Fridays 8am to 3pm." Smiles and snickers a bit, watching her rubbing the back of her head. " If you were implying more. I guess you would want to know that I am single. "

Stacy snickered and laughed even more. "Dude, that was good!" She said. The raven haired girl mentally did a victory dance at the fact he was single. She smiled a little. "I am too..." Stacy said.

"I knew you would say that haha." He made her laugh that was a plus for him in his book. "REALLY?!... uhm.." clears his throat. "R-Really? Why?" Wendell started calling himself an idiot as he didn't want it to be obvious that he had a thing for her already.

Stacy nodded. She seemed a bit sadder. She rubbed the back of her head and nervously adjusted her hat. "Yea..Just haven't found the right guy..." She said. She wanted to say more but she was too shy. "I...I um... Think I ave now though..." She whispered ever so softly, hoping he didn't hear. 

Sensing the sad vibe coming from her. "I'm sorry for asking you that question. I think its kind of surprising for you to be single. I wouldn't think to even place you in the single and available group." Hearing a bit of her sentence that left her mouth. The male started to ponder was it him that she spoke of? Oh it couldn't be me that she has eyes for...no one ever looks at me that way. Fiddles with his thumbs before realizing that they ever standing together so close as if the hug never ended.

Stacy blushed a bit. She continued messing with her hat. "Neither I with you. You seem like a real sweet dude and all." She admitted. Her blush deepened as she realized their closeness. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Girls normally go for the typical athletic jock. As you can tell I'm not one of them." His cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Thanks for the compliment. So uhm..Yeah...do want me to go with you home? It would a waste and a shame to end a conversation here."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "I honestly find those fuckers annoying. Jocks are too idiotic." She said. She nodded a little and smiled. "I'd like that." She said.

"Lead the way then." His arms unwrap from her waist. It was longest hugging encounter with a female of his age that he experienced. " Jocks are normally idiotic, I don't know how they get everything they desire." Walks side by side with her. Fixing his tilted light purple french beret hat that expose his choppy uneven cut bangs.

"Will do!" She said, beginning to walk toward her house. She nodded. "Well the jocks never get me." She smirked proudly. She shoved her hand into her brown coat, humming as she walked beside him. 

"Knowing that you aren't a girl who like the jock type. Then what is your type?" Wendell wanted to know all about Stacy. But he didn't want pile on question after question onto her. So he slowed his talking pace down. Walking with his hands behind his back.

Stacy took a moment before answering. She then smiled. "Just a dude I can get along with. Kinda like how we are.." She said the last part quietly. She looked over to him.

"Like how we are..." He repeated her words finding himself getting fluttered. Looking straight forward then turns his view to her. Grabbing his french beret off his head as he clutched it in his grip tightly.

Stacy nodded. She took her hat off too, shaking her head. Her raven colored hair flowed a bit as she stared up at him. "Exactly." She said. It had to be a total give away.

He stopped in his tracks " I know we just met and all today, But would you want or possible go out with me?" The hues of the male quickly looked at her then around them as they focused back on Stacy. He can't believe that just slipped out of his mouth so abruptly. Wendell didn't think it was the proper timing to ask her but his mind had other plans apparently.

"I-I'd love that." She admitted shyly. Her blue eyes shined with joy at his request. She grinned a little. She did another victory dance in her head. She clutched her hat tightly, holding it to her chest. Her heart was going crazy.

The grin that showed up on her lips made him smile. Then he realized that she said yes to his question. Feeling his heart jumping quickly. He wanted to run around shaking people saying that he has a date as he yelled it to the high heavens in his mind. Wendell's mind was clearly animated as you can tell. Soon come back to earth. His throat had a lump in it as he gulped it down. Then places his beret on his head once more to hide his uneven bangs. Letting his hues wander a bit into her gleaming blue eyes. Telling that she was at bliss with the request he mind. Apparently his mind did know what it was doing even if Wendell didn't like it much of the time.


End file.
